


Cold and Impassive Machine

by fruitcry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcry/pseuds/fruitcry
Summary: How do you break a genius' mind? Drown out his memories? Break his will?





	Cold and Impassive Machine

The mechanic licks the blood from his lips, a quick sweep of his tongue. his dark, empty eyes raising to stare at his target, a tall blonde man, the mechanic’s his face absent of any kind of emotion, elimination the nucleus of his thoughts. - - -

Something in him wants to say, “I'm sorry,” or, “I don’t want to hurt you,” but his patronizing thoughts are shoved out of his mind, replaced by his orders. The look of hurt in the other man’s eyes makes something in the mechanic’s chest tight. Azure eyes so full of pain and regret, making the mechanic wonder why he would feel so strongly.

His mind is a machine at this point- he was programmed to execute his handler’s demands. Anything other is drilled out of his mind. Feelings and empathy unnecessary.

Yet looking at his target, meeting his gaze, it gives the mechanic so many overwhelming urges, making him want to rebel, rip himself out of the cocoon around his mind that tightens and tightens like a vice.

He twitches a little, a familiarity of some sort creeping into his skull, making him wince and put his palm against his temple. He pushes it away- he must focus on his objective. He doesn’t want to be punished again.

He wants to get away, he doesn’t want to hurt the blonde man- as much as his handler wants him to. He closes his eyes and sinks to his knees, his head bowed, his fingers tight in his hair, gripping and pulling at the curls.

“Go-” The mechanic growls, voice guttural, strained. His hands shake and they lower and he gazes at his red stained gauntlets, then looks at his target, watery eyes taking in all the injuries on him. 

He did that? He hurt… His friend? Yes, the blonde man was his friend. The mechanic could feel… Something powerful about the man. The mechanic didn’t want to hurt him.

“Tony, please, snap out of it-” The blonde pleads, making the mechanic’s headache and pound. tony. The word pierces him like a bee sting in his brain. He can’t remember. He can’t, he doesn’t want to go back to the chair.

Tony is his name. He is not the mechanic. That was his title- he is not his title.

Tony blasts at the blonde’s feet, watching with an ache in his chest when he jumps back.

“Get out of here,” Tony instructs, standing to shaky feet and blasting again, mournful brown eyes brimming with tears.

Steve. The man’s name is Steve. Steve loved him- Tony recalls feeling Steve’s lips against his own months ago, the memory making him want to sob. 

he loved Steve.

When Steve doesn’t leave or give any indication of retreating, Tony shoots his upper arm, knowing it would hurt, but also knowing it wouldn’t prove fatal.

Tony walks over to where Steve has stumbled down, leaning down to murmur against his ear where he knows a communication device is. 

“Captain is down, retrieve him at once,” Tony says with a waver in his voice, shutting his eyes as he steps back and gives Steve a tight smile. “Do not come back. There is no more Tony.” He says, mustering a steely expression. 

He cannot go with Steve. His mind will revert back to instincts. He will hurt Steve- or they will go after him. Tony doesn’t want that. He will sacrifice himself.

Tony turns and starts back to his base, stopping when he hears a choked out “Tony.”

He stands still, then murmurs softly, “Hail HYDRA.” Before continuing on his way, eyes shut, drowning out Steve’s voice.


End file.
